saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Seira
Seira (セイラ, Seira) was one of the top floor clearers in Sword Art Online. Appearance Originally, Seira’s character had a face that looked like her own, but still was different. Seira has white hair that splits off into light blue and light pink colors and reaches just below her underarms. Her eyes are a faded teal, giving them a sort of ghostly or ominous look. She wears black sleeveless armor with a dark skirt and a magenta collar-like scarf around her neck. Her gloves are black and fingerless, with her right extending past her elbow. She also always wears a black beret with one teal stripe and one magenta stripe, with a grey visor. Personality Seira usually emits a cold aura around her, preferring to work alone on the front lines rather than make or join a party. She's also somewhat of a tsundere, not wanting others to know her true feelings so that they wouldn't try to get closer to her. This makes her stubborn and headstrong, always thinking that she can handle things by herself. Which is mostly true. Background Before Seira went into Sword Art Online, she never really had an interest for anything. Due to this, she went along by herself rather than finding any friends. She preferred it that way. Relying on her intuition, she never really got any grades that were especially good, and thought of studying as something that she didn't need to do. Her family had financial problems, so Seira often never had time to study, and barely squeezed in time for her homework. As a result of saving all her allowance for an entire year, she was able to buy a NerveGear and Sword Art Online. Since she was trapped in the death game, her parents decided to have another child, Seira's sister Yumiko. When Seira got into the game, she decided that it was another world, so making friends, or at least allies, was acceptable. She found another group of friends and joined their party, but she was treated as more of an assistant than a person. Seira was still grateful to them though, for accepting her into their party. When she learned that everyone was trapped, she stayed with her party and did her best to help them. However, they all got killed on the first floor due to the stupidity of the leader. Seira grieved by herself, and deemed companions unnecessary to survive in Sword Art Online. She avoided interaction with others, and kept herself at a distance when she had to be with more people. Upon receiving the Unique Skill Endroll, her killing ability became so wide-known that every player who did see her treated her as some sort of celebrity or goddess. Her opinion on having other members in her party didn't change, so she rejected every friend request, party request, love confession, and guild invitation. That didn't stop the other players from trying again, though. Chronology Aincrad Arc Seira was one of the most determined players to clear the game. She farmed monsters and trained every time she could, rarely allowing herself to rest. She also provided most of the labyrinth map data for each floor. By slaying so many monsters, by the 50th Floor, she gained the Unique Skill «Endroll», which lets her one-hit-kill most enemies and instantly defeat some players in a duel. Relationships Nedelin – Seira had seen and heard of Nedelin before, since she heard of the “Orange Blur” that fought extremely well during the fight against the 39th Floor Boss. The only reason she wasn’t there was because she overslept during the day of the battle and the doors to the boss room wouldn’t open. She thinks Nedelin is a good player, but doesn’t like his laziness. However, she would rather be with him than some of the other front liners. Phage – (They haven’t met yet) Nemesis – (They haven’t met yet) Abilities Seira was able to deal with any opponent very quickly, so she always used minimal movements in order to conserve her energy. Her sword style was light, but sometimes filled with power for insurance that it would hit. Favoring speed over power due to her already overwhelming power, she moves swiftly and precisely, to ensure that all her energy wouldn't go to waste. Also, knowing that her sword is her biggest weakness as well as her biggest strength, she also has some martial arts skills prepared. Sword Art Online *'Level:95' *'HP:12450' Main Equipment *Shattered Mirage Skills One-Handed Straight Sword Skills *One Flash *Pulse Trigger *Strike Mirror *Razor Wave *Execution Sequence *Thousand Ram *Stalactite *Vertical *Descent Quake *Curtain Call Martial Arts Skills *Correctional Strike *Missile Kick *Roundhouse Launch *Flip Counter *Bullet Fist *Anti-Material Strike Gallery Trivia *Seira's 1st design with the skullcap and the red scarf originated from PercyJacks's character in Sword Art Online Re: Hollow Fragment. *Seira's 2nd design with the visor beret and the maroon scarf was based off Alisa's design in God Eater Burst and Mari's design in Taimadou Gakuen 35 Shiken Shoutai. Music Theme Theme 1= |-| Theme 2= |-| Theme 3= |-| Category:Character Category:Female Category:SAO Player